In the display and merchandising of garments, it is, with certain garments, desirable to simultaneously display two garments together as a coordinated group. On other occasions it may be desirable to display several garments simultaneous such as to display like garments of different colors. In cases of this type, it is desirable to support each of the garments on a separate hanger and then to arrange the hangers and the garments vertically in a tier with all of the hangers for such an arrangement being supported from the top hanger. Various arrangements for doing this have been developed in the past as for example that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,678, entitled GANGING HOOK FOR GARMENT HANGERS, issued March 31, 1987, to R. O. Blanchard et al. These constructions have worked well but have certain structural and functional features which limit their use. If the hook of the lower hanger is not rotatable with respect to the body, the lower hanger must always be parallel to the upper hanger. At times, this is inconvenient when connecting or disconnecting the hangers Also, at times, it may be inconvenient when the lower hanger is loaded or unloaded while supported on the upper hanger. There are also display circumstances when it would be desirable to arrange the hangers at right angles to each other. Another aspect of hangers of this type is the desirability of so connecting the hangers that they will not become disconnected unless it results from an intentional separation by an operator. This invention permits the hook of the lower hanger to be passed through an opening in a loop which is just large enough for the purpose and thus restrictive of disconnection unless it is the result of an intentional act.